Electrical components, for example wire traces and circuit components such as resistors, capacitors, and transistors may be created using direct-write technology. Direct-write technology involves printing micro and nano-sized circuits or circuit components without using lithographic techniques. In direct-write technology a direct-write ink including a conductive or semiconductor material may be deposited or direct-written on a substrate to form an electrical component. Direct-write devices suffer from repeatability issues due to how the inks set up once they are deposited. The materials for forming the electrical components are not controlled in any way once they leave the nozzle of a direct-write device for deposition on the substrate. The ink is atomized as much as possible for fine deposition resulting in particles or clusters of particles that are randomly oriented when deposited and therefore the particles are not optimally oriented. The aerosol mist is focused onto the substrate and no further movement or control of the ink can be enacted.